Pirate ruminations post returning from NY
by niafadra
Summary: What if Hook was on the square when the whole thing with August went down, what if he observed them secretly after returning fron NY and what he thought about the situation, Emma and everything else


AN: I am new to writing FF and anxious about it, so please, please review your opinion, it will be much appreciated!:)

The square was not overly crowded for the time of day, but even if was, it would have been no problem to spot the group he was interested in. And they didn't even know how lucky they were no damage had been done to his precious ship. The pirate's captain first task upon returning to Storybrooke had been to find his ship and verify for himself its condition, there were no words to express the punishment that would have befallen the blasted crocodile if his Jolly Roger had suffered during the effort to save the sparkling monster from his own ingenious attack with poison.

Unfortunately, Hook had also learned since his return to the enchanted town that Rumpelstiltskin had indeed survived and even managed to manipulate the fierce Snow in to helping him dispose of Cora. Information after all was a most valued commodity when facing obstacles on your path to revenge and the captain knew had his ways of missing nothing of significance that concerned his plans. The pirate regarded the new status quo with mixed feelings, his old ally was dead and his enemy was alive. Then again, Cora had been too much of a wild card so her being gone was not necessarily a completely bad development. Hook could not help but note the irony that the one-time Regina had not been plotting to get rid of her mother, she had managed to accomplish exactly that feat. His revenge obsessed being could spare a thought of sympathy for the two ill-fated evil queens. But only a passing thought, he had a reputation to uphold after all and revenge to obtain, it had been long time ago indeed when he used to allow himself any emotional displays. Objective calculation, the pirate had discovered, was a better companion on the path to revenge than silly emotions. Still, he was man enough to admit in his mind only, things may have ended a bit differently, had only Emma not left him on that blasted beanstalk.

Speaking of the blond saviour with penchance to abandoning his dashing persona tied in hostile territory, who mere moments ago seemed ecstatic to see a wooden man turn in to little boy in the arms of the elderly craftsman, now looked pretty disappointed with whatever the boy told her in answer to her question. Captain Hook prided himself on his many skills and abilities which included lip-reading (you pick all kinds of tricks after centuries of honest piracy, you never know what may come in handy after all), and as result was intrigued in the new development. What could Pinocchio have known and wanted to warn them against? Was there a new threat to the entire population of the town or just the Charming family? Did this have anything to do with his crocodile and his son? Hook was versed in smelling opportunities miles away and just maybe this could translate in to new potential ally or perhaps some way to manipulate things in to finally getting his ultimate revenge.

Trust the crocodile's offspring to be stupid enough to leave Emma, because he was ready to bet his healthy hand he was who Swan was speaking of on the beanstalk. If that didn't prove fate had one hell of a twisted sense of humour, he didn't know what did. The new fiancée could not even stand on Emma's little finger in Hook's opinion. The woman had bested him in a fight twice, for God's sake! The saviour was one hell of a woman, one of those you meet once in a lifetime, twice if you are lucky. The captain may be mad at her for all of the thwarting of his revenge that she did, but he sure respected her, admired her even. God only knew what she ever saw in Crocodile junior, if he was any less of the pirate he was Hook would perhaps cut the guy some slack for running of with his mother, but their history was more complicated than that story would suggest and besides, the man had dared steer his beloved Jolly Roger, that was disturbing on more than one level, so he figured they were even and Killian was free to dislike Emma's old flame to his heart's desire. The captain did not look forward to the cleaning he would have to supervise to make sure no trace of the reptile Gold was left behind on his precious ship.

Killian was glad for Emma that she was back with her boy, she sure won the right to be reunited with her family. He kinda wished Emma would stay out of his way and stop trying to prevent his plans but Hook knew that if before her stubborn nobility made her protect the crocodile, now that she discovered he was related to her boy, she would never in a million centuries not attempt to play the hero to the reptile Gold. His only chance of having the Swan princess on his side was if Rumpelstiltskin posed some kind of threat to her loved ones and namely – her son.

Hook found it peculiar how someone so different from his Milah reminded him so strongly of her. Emma may have once been a nomad like him, but now she was a family oriented woman, ready to fight tooth and nail to protect her home and family. The pirate was sure she would have never walked away from her son if she didn't believe it was for his own good and that leaving him to go seek far away adventures was out of the question for the blond beauty, for she was a great beauty. Killian would even go as far as to say he could not remember meeting anyone more stunning than she was. Not that it mattered how attractive he found her, what with their history and being on opposite sides of a conflict. Even without those complications, he was not the man for her, he was just as if not more damaged, reserved and walled off than her. He could not be the one to make her trust in him enough to be vulnerable again. For that he himself would have to become vulnerable and ha could never imagine being in that situation again after what happened with Milah. The two women shared the same strong and brave spirit, both were unapologetic in standing up for what they held dear. It was strange for Hook to see that same mysterious light in the eyes of the saviour that had captured him when he first met his beloved Milah, that air of secrecy that tempted you to lose yourself in trying to solve the puzzle that these women were.

Maybe it was for the best that Emma would never be on his side, less he fall to temptation and forget his real purpose in life – ending the vile crocodile. Now it was time to assess, regroup and plan carefully his next move. The pirate saw everyone disperse from the square and decided to follow the group of the Charmings, Emma's ex and his new fiancée, that was sure to reveal more useful information. For now Killian would observe, but he still hoped that when the time to act came, no harm would befall Emma and her family. The gal had been through enough, she deserved to catch a break. He had proved he could hold a grudge and he was far from forgiving Emma for continuously incapacitating him, but he did not wish to cause her too much trouble. Hook figured this time he could at least try to make an exception and attempt to not involve the Charmings foursome in to his plans. Still, the pirate was honest enough with himself to admit he was looking forward to his next run in with the saviour, there was something about trying to get under her skin and succeeding that gave him a trill like nothing else had in centuries.

AN: I am new to writing FF and anxious about it, so please, please review your opinion, it will be much appreciated!:)


End file.
